


Bets

by Muffindragon227



Series: Never Have I Ever [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5 Minute Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bickering boys, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffindragon227/pseuds/Muffindragon227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were back again.</p><p>Lucy really wasn’t sure what to make of the pair. At first she was sure they hated each other, but that couldn’t be right because they were always showing up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets

**Author's Note:**

> More Never Have I Ever writing prompts. This time I got caught on one of my favs. Coffee Shop Au's. What can I say, it's a guilty pleasure.

They were back again.

Lucy really wasn’t sure what to make of the pair, at first she was sure they hated each other, but that couldn’t be right because they were always showing up together.

“I’ll get an ice latte,” Gray announced, leaning against the counter and looking beyond done with everything.

Natsu bounced up and down beside him, a giant grin plastered on his face. “Hey Luce, can I get a cinnamon spice latte, with whipped cream?”

“Ugh, sure Natsu,” she replied, glancing nervously between the two. She knew their names by now, they were here often enough. Heck, they were here often enough that she knew something was up because they never ordered together. “That will be $8.95.”

Natsu elbowed Gray, causing him to grunt. Gray glared back at him.

“Don’t give me that look, you lost the bet, now pay up,” Natsu insisted.

Gray grumbled, but slid his card out towards the machine.


End file.
